five_nights_with_elizabeth_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
In-Game Voice Lines
About In-Game Voice Lines are voice lines that the characters speak while wandering the House. In multiple lines, they break the fourth wall. Each character has a minimum of three lines, but can have more. List of Voice Lines Elizabeth Storybook (Voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) *I’m going to find this *Beep* intruder! *Video game logic. It really hinders your abilities. *Do I look like Rainbow Dash to you? *Being eternally young does have some perks. Ninja Dragonet (Voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) Several of her lines reference Splash and Bubbles songs, since she's Bubbles. *With pals like Top2456 and Foodyeater, we'll explore this world together! *Hey, where's Jim Henson? *If it's oozing, I'm going to be cruising! *We're protecting the house for one and for all! *I will remove your head! Finny (Voiced by Donna Kimball) * Like mother, like daughter. Right, Mommy? * Why is Bubbles my mommy instead of being my friend like the show? * Didn't I first appear in Double Bubbles? * Mommy, do you have any tips on how to stab somebody to death? Dratini (Voiced by Karen Neille) * Get your god *beep* f*Beep*ing *beep* out of our house, du*beep*! * I will kill you when I find you, a*beep*! * My voice actor loves to cuss, so don't blame me. Pie (Voiced by Sam Lee) * Would you like explosive blueberries with a side of shockwaves? * That fridge better be heavy enough to kill you! * Have you ever died to a living Pie. Rotom (Voiced by Tress MacNeille) * You won‘t be leaving alive! * Just wait until you get a taste of my electricity! * Which one's better, a toasted marshmallow or a toasted you? Xenomorph (Via Subtitles) * Your head will make a great snack! * Idiots like you deserve to die! * I will be the death of you. Ultra (Voiced by Top2456) There are some times where he will say a different voice line from the character he turns into. * (Mickey voice): Wanna see my head come... (Normal): Aw forget it! * (Bubbles voice): When you share adventures with your enemies, it makes them so much worse! * The Fourth wall is a beautiful thing! Wait... Eggy (Voiced by Katherine Sun) * I'll drop an Egg Bomb on your head! * Eggs will kill you! * Your death will be eggsellent. Marx (Voiced by TBA) * Want to see my true form? * *Iconic Laugh from SSBU* * Black Holes will kill you! Meta Knight (Voiced by Eric Newsome) * Guess what species I am! *Evil laugh* Mac Tonight (Voiced by TBA) * It’s a great time to kill. * Time to head for your death. * Come die tonight. * It’s Mac Tonight. * Come to make you Mac Tonight. * You won‘t be seeing that golden light. * You won’t reach that beautiful morning. * Showtime. * The clock has struck. * The star has come to play. Manaphy (Voiced by Andrea Libman) *Phione and I will drown you! *In real life, my Hydro Pump would blow a hole right through a human. *I'm not telling you where Samiya is! You aren't even a Person of The Water! Photo Negative Mickey (Voiced by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez) * Hey. * Wanna see my head come off? * *Deep laugh* Ditto (Voiced by Erica Schroeder) * You’re lucky I can’t transform! Which is a damn shame! * I will suffocate you with my gelatinous body! * If I could, I would transform into a Garchomp and kill you. Sharktopus (Subtitles) * “ In Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57 Elizabeth Storybook (Voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) * "What the hell is this place?" Category:Voice Lines Category:No curse words